


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by creativewriter2010



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eternity, F/M, Sad, life - Freeform, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativewriter2010/pseuds/creativewriter2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy Darling was trapped in Neverland for almost 100 years. She is unaware that Pan has been killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Follow You Into The Dark

This was written for Darling Pan ship week on Tumblr. It was based on the theme Eternity.  
This fic is slightly dark.

Wendy found herself lying in her bed every night with cold sweat sliding down her forehead and skin burning with fever. Ever since Wendy arrived back home from Neverland she was different. Her family noticed her changes but choose to look past it. Wendy moved on with her life but being away from Neverland for a few weeks left her in agony. Every muscle in her body ached and at first she assumed it was just side effects of trauma, but after the paralyzing pain had not ceased she knew the source of the problem.   
Wendy’s parents called the doctor and she was given some of the era’s best medicine, but nothing seemed to cure her. Fear crept into her parents minds, until the doctor confirmed that Wendy only had hours to live. There worlds were shattered. There only daughter arrived home three weeks ago after running away, and now they were about to lose her to an unknown illness.   
Wendy felt like her skull was about to split into two, and her mind whirled with questions. The questions all lead to one answer, an answer that she would continue to deny. Wendy’s skin was coated in sweat and her skin was cold and pale. Dark green veins protruded from her arms and her eyes were blood shot red. She knew it was time to say goodbye.  
“Mother and father I never formally apologized for running away.” Wendy said with her voice projecting like a faint whisper.   
“Dear, you do not have to apologize to us.” Mrs. Darling said.  
“Your mothers right Wendy; right now we just need you to get well.” Mr. Darling replied trying to sound hopeful.  
Wendy shook her head. “No, I know that when I left it must have impacted you greatly, and I am sorry.”  
“You have our forgiveness.” Mrs. Darling said grabbing Wendy’s bruised hand. Mr. Darling gave a light nod.  
“I wish that we could have more time together.” Wendy whispered with a gentle smile.  
“Do not say things like that.” Her mother stated trying to hold back her tears.  
Wendy’s eyelids felt heavy and she suddenly had an uncontrollable urge to fall asleep.   
Wendy’s eyelids gradually began to fall. “I love both of you. Tell John and Michael I love them as well.” She said and before she could blink once more, she was gone.  
Mr. and Mrs. Darling both sobbed quietly over Wendy’s bed.   
In the matter of what felt like seconds, Wendy lifted her back off of the ground, gasping for breath. Wendy coughed and choked while her lungs were filled with air. When she finally regained consciousness she observed her surroundings. Wendy noticed that she was located in a jungle with the smell of nature’s fresh air filling her nostrils. The place contained grey skies and there was a thick layer of mist in the air. She walked further into the jungle until she ran across several tree houses. I am back in Neverland. She thought. Wendy stumbled across her old home and she climbed the ladder feeling slightly remorseful.  
Wendy walked inside of her tree house she found Pan standing with his back turned, staring outside of the window. He wore he usual green attire, and by the way he stood in front of the window he seemed to be lost in thought. Wendy walked closer towards him.   
“Hello Darling.” Pan said still facing the window. A knowing grin spread across his face, and even though Wendy could not see it she knew it was there.   
“The Dreamshade worked slower than I expected.” Pan said finally turning around.  
“You poisoned me.” Wendy said already aware of the truth.  
“No. You know me better than that Darling.” Pan said walking away from the window and standing only a few feet away from Wendy. “Apparently, you were so happy to be freed from the island that you were scratched by a thorn from a Dreamshade plant. I assumed it occurred right before left.” Peter said causally before walking past Wendy.  
“So we are really dead.” Wendy said with an expression riddled in shock.  
“Yes.” Peter replied knowing it was obvious.  
“Where are we?”  
“We are in my version of Neverland. Instead of facing damnation or bliss we now exist between both worlds. In reality, we do not belong in either. You have to make the decision to leave, if you want to crossover.” Pan said moving near Wendy.  
“There is a better place for me to go, I know it is.” Wendy said. She thought there was a paradise where purity, happiness, and innocence existed. The gray and eerie place she was located in now was another version of Hell.  
“My choice is to leave.” Wendy said fiercely as she headed for the door.  
“It’s your choice whether or not you want to leave, but I would rethink my decision.” Pan said giving Wendy a dark, suffocating gaze.   
Wendy still stood by the door. “If you decide to go to your so called paradise there will be consequences. You claim to care for your family so much, but if you crossover you won’t remember them.”   
“How would you know?” Wendy said defensively.   
“I know it because were dead Wendy; if you leave it’s only a matter of time before you forget everyone you ever cared about.” Pan said with a demanding tone.  
Wendy listened to him and she knew exactly what he meant. Peter could care less about her feelings or her family. Wendy knew that Peter meant if she left him she would forget him.   
Wendy turned around to meet Peter’s dark, soulless eyes. Wendy blood boiled with anger. Wendy hated Pan so much it hurt. Peter locked her in a cage because he was obsessed with power and immortality. She thought that Peter deserved a fate worse than death. Death was too easy he deserved eternal damnation. It’s no use. Wendy said to herself. Peter’s green eyes switched from dark and enticing to restless, and before either of them could think they ran in each other’s arms.   
Pan pressed his mouth to Wendy’s and they kissed for an endless amount of time. When they finally broke apart, they stared in each other’s eyes with something that did not involve love.   
Pan pressed his cold hand to Wendy’s face. “Existing between two realms is not bad as it seems. We can do anything we want without anyone standing in our way.” Pan said softening his tone.  
“I may not have magic anymore, but I can use my imagination to get what I want. When Rumple killed me I woke up here. That’s where we were meant be. This Neverland is reserved for those who are lost spirits, but it is still my island. I can control everything just like when I was alive, even better now.” Pan said almost lost in a fantasy.   
Wendy gave a sad, shameful smile. Pan held up her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. “We can rule together just like you dreamed about. If you stay here, you can always watch over your brothers. We can transport ourselves anywhere in the world; we can live amongst the living or the dead.” Pan smirked lightly.  
In that moment, Wendy realized how scared Peter must be. The reason why he did not want to leave had nothing to do with her. Peter wanted bask in his afterlife because if he crossed over he would have to live in darkness and torture forever.  
Peter dropped his hand from her face and walked towards the door. He offered his hand to her.   
“Come with me or leave.” Pan said seriously.  
Wendy’s eyes flickered from Pan’s hand to his hypnotizing face. She wondered could she ever truly forget about him. How could someone forget their worst enemy? Wendy was plagued with nightmares about Peter and Neverland for so long, but now none of that mattered.   
Wendy sighed and placed her hand in Peters. Instead of climbing out of the tree house they both vanished. They appeared near the beach, with the strong waves rushing on the shore. Peter and Wendy both walked on the beach with their fingers intertwined tightly. They moved side by side down the beach, and then they disappeared leaving nothing behind.  
Wendy knew there was a place beyond this world, a place beyond the power of magic. In this world magic did not exist, but Peter used imagination to weave whatever he desired. Pan was more invincible in death than ever before.   
Peter and Wendy would live in their own world, together for an eternity.  
AN: Thanks for reading. 


End file.
